


Welcome Home

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [32]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your plans for your man’s homecoming are derailed.





	Welcome Home

You were on your feet all day; your schedule had allowed for an extra two days home before Roman got there. You were making final touches to the house before he got home, wanting to make sure every single part of him was relaxed upon return. The last part of your day involved making a meal that was far too big for two people, but you’d have left overs for a few days.

With your iPod in your apron, you were too plugged in to notice anything outside of your work. You bounce between cleaning dishes, prepping food, and sliding items into the stove as well as moving pans on the stovetop. You are on such a roll that you dance to the melodies blaring in your ears, swinging hips and busy hands. But once you had everything set, you plan to put everything on low and soak in a bubble bath.

You are almost done when you feel a hand slap your backside to elicit a yelp; shooting to a stand, you spin around to see Roman stand there with a huge smile. Yanking out your earbuds, you throw your arms around him and squeeze tight, “You are way too early! You ruined the surprise!”

“I can’t tell if you’re happy to see me or pissed I ruined you surprise.”

“I’m happy! But what the hell are you doing here?” You finally release him, turning towards the stove, “Hold that thought, I have to check on everything.”

You try to make sure nothing is burning, but his strong arms sliding around your waist make your mind fuzzy. He nuzzles your ear, dipping down to kiss your neck; you whine, “You’re going to make burn me everything.”

He uses one arm to circle around you, lift you up and turn everything off. You try to protest, but none of your syllables form strong words of protest. Once he’s made sure everything is off, he takes you and throws you over his shoulder.

As he takes you upstairs, you want debate between answering his request and going through with your plan. You had been working hard; yet you are forced to look at his back and bicep muscles so you focus becomes a little one sided.

Once you’re set back on your feet, you check back into reality. You are a mess! Touching your thrown together ponytail, you look up into his eyes as he reaches around you to undo the tie of your apron, “Wait, wait, I’m not at all ready for this. I’ve been doing too much! I need a shower!”

“That’s all you had to say, baby girl.”

Roman’s eyes sparkle with mischief and lust, a dangerous combination. Scooping you into his arms, he takes you into the master’s adjoining bathroom. You still want to protest, but it is pointless as he strips down. You mentally thank God for birth control because you lacked common sense when you saw him in all his glory.

You just watch, wondering if you should run the second he steps into the shower to continue what you were doing; you’d gladly pay for it later. Roman brings you to him and decides you’re not going anywhere as he begins to strip you down.

“You know we can do this later right? Once I’m done with everything I have to do.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You could even crash for a little bit, and I could finish.” You speak as he slips the last of your clothing off, “As much as I’d love to…”

Roman shakes his head, turning on the shower, “You gonna get in on your own or do I gotta get you?”

“I just think that—”

He shook his head once more before picking you up, securing you around his waist, and stepping into the large space; you let out a playful scream as soon as the water hits you. Setting you down, Roman helps the water wet the length of your hair then cups your face in his hands, “I missed you.”

You are pretty sure your whole body blushes at the warmth of his comment. The battles been lost; you are ready to give in. Using your hand, you playfully squeeze his backside and bring him closer to you. He leans down to kiss you again, his hands flat against the wall behind you, and you happily soak in his attention as well as the warm water. You can already feel his erection against you, and you can’t help but want him more. When your hands move to the back of his neck, fingers tangling with wet locks, you smile against his lips as his hands grab your thighs, lifting you up again, and he presses himself against you.

His teeth scrape the skin of your neck as you reach down to guide him into you; you tilt your head back, the water raining between you, as he takes his time to enjoy the trip in and out of you. You had forgotten the work you had done, how you may have appeared, to just enjoy the way he moved. The way he continues to move makes you wonder if this was all he could think about on the flight back. Your breath begins to become sharp; you feel the tension building inside of you; your nails scratch at his shoulders.

“Not yet, baby girl, not yet.” This is his response to you asking that he pick up the pace; a whisper of hot breath that makes you quiver. Does he think he’s being helpful?

You busy yourself, trying to focus on anything but how good he feels. Your hands tighten in his thick mane, your mouth gently suckles at a memorized sweet spot of his throat; your teeth nip at his ear while you moan his name into his ear. Each movement caused his breath to quicken and his movement begins to follow suit.

“Fuck,” The word is a curse at himself as he begins to lose control. His hands are so tight on your muscles that you’re sure you’ll find some marks tomorrow, “(Y/N)…”

His call of your name tips you over the edge, and you buck against him as he drives into you with no abandon. Your legs are shaking as he rides out the last of his spasm, and you want to be dead weight but you’re pretty sure he feels the same. You hold him with your upper body as he allows your lower body to gain some balance back. It does not matter as Roman keeps a tight hold on you, the water continues to coat the two of you, and every muscle is relaxed.

When you finally look up, his smirk and darkened eyes await you, “That was worth burnt food and nap time.”

You chuckle at this, falling against his chest, and shut your eyes as he somehow envelops you closer, kissing the top of your head, “I did have a lot planned for you, you know?”

“How many times I gotta tell you that you’re all I need?” Roman uses his hands to brush your hair back, tipping you face up to his, “I appreciate everything you were trying to do, but all I need is right here.”

“Is it wrong to want to do nice things for you?”

“No, but realize you’re doing it for yourself and not me.” He begins to massage your shoulders, kissing your forehead, “I just want to be with you…nothing else matters.”


End file.
